I Caught Them All
by PikaBOOChan
Summary: Ash Dreams. But his dream was his ultimate fantasy.


DISCLAIMER! This was like written when they are older, so they aren't like kids anymore... so I hope you like this. Enjoy! Maybe I'll add more, maybe I'll leave it alone... I don't know, who cares. PLEASE REVIEW! ThANK YOU!

* * *

Ash laid in the cool grass, watching the clouds pass by, slower than a sweating Snorlax on a hot day. Lonely, being so far from home, for quite some time, he laid wishing for someone special in this life. He wished he could snap his fingers, and RAPIDASH, there in front of his face was that very person. Unfortunately, its not so simple. And the very realization made him feel like complete Muk. Though he had his wishful thinking. Those thoughts kept him Happiny. Ash imagined his ideal mate from head to toe. Slender, yet toned to perfection. Glittery eyes, and a beautiful smile. Blonde hair, fair as Meowths mane. When the image flooded his mind, filthy thoughts weren't too far behind. It was overwhelming, feeling Oddish in his own train of thoughts.

Poor man, feeling these urges since the day he fully matured. Never feeling comfortable in his brain, never feeling comfortable as an adult. But the times are changing and so are his patients with these emotions. Some thing had to change, or suffer. The afternoon stretched out of the boredom he felt doing absolutely nothing. This lulled him into a light sleep, flinching his eyelids open when his energy allowed him. But he ran dry, falling asleep in the grass under the clear skies... This is when his dreams played.

"Hey stop that Char!" Giggle a man, in the distance.

Ash fluttered his eyes, and propped himself up on an elbow.

"Make me Pikachu!" Another challenged.

_What is going on?_ Ash asked himself. _Wait, Pikachu?_

Sitting up, Ash rubbed his eyes with a feverish curiosity. Since when did Pikachu have a voice?

By the riverbank, two men tackled one another with playful intensity. One was talk, with red hair, somewhat orangish. His features were fierce, and his skin was bronze from the sun's kiss. The other man was shorter, and his face was innocent, angelic. His hair was a light yellow, grabbing every ray of light, as he tumbled about. Their game looked fun, giving Ash the courage to step towards them. They chuckled with glee, touching each others bare upper half while they rolled around. Ash felt as though things slowed into slow motion. In his ears his pulse pounded like a drum, and the blood rushed in his body. Shivers of nervousness, perks of eagerness. What was happening to him?

Still laughing, the red-headed man looked up from pinning the other to the ground, "Its about time you woke up!" He cheerfully roared, sarcastically in the undertone.

"We thought you'd never wake up!" The other man said.

Ash narrowed his eyes in disbelief, turning around to make sure no one stood behind him.

"Me?" he muttered, as he pressed his hand over his chest.

The men nodded, with devious smirks.

At that moment Ash felt the familiar feel of his bare skin. Out of the blue, his shirt had gone missing, with only a blue vest clad to his back.

"Who else Ash!" They both stood up, and walked to the Poke'master.

"What is going on, who are you two?" Ash panicked.

The two men were so amused, their giggles couldn't be contained.

"Told you he wouldn't recognize us!" The fair haired one said as he punched the red head in the arm.

"I totally knew that, gosh!" He retorted.

"Not helping me..." The Poke'master intervened.

"Its me, Pikachu!"

The red head grabbed Pikachu's hand, "And me, Charizard!"

Ash didn't amused nor did he actually believe these guys! Though in the guy's eyes, he felt his friend's loving gaze.

"It is you!" Ash cried, Grabbing at the man and squeezing him tight. "And you Charizard!" He yelled taking the other man in the embrace.

They cheered and hugged, till they fell to the ground and laughed it off.

Pikachu squirmed onto Ash, trailing his fingers down his chest while giving Ash full eye contact.

"You know Ash, we had some things in mind..." Pikachu muttered.

Charizard crept up next to them, "Yeah, just some things..."

"What kind of things?" Ash questioned.

Almost immediately Pikachu locked his lips onto Ash's. His eyes wide open, once more unable to believe what was just happening. As if Pokemon in human form wasn't enough, but Pikachu turned out to be quite the looker. And Charizard wasn't too bad himself. Finally Ash eased into the lips of the strange body, but well known soul of Pikachu.

"Chu!" Charizard whined against his neck, "I want a turn..."

Being generous, Pikachu allowed Charizard the pleasure of Ash's soft lips, while he trailed kisses down the poke'master's chest. Pikachu traveled back up, leaving a path with his tongue all the way to Ash's neck.

"Oh my..." The Poke'master whispered.

Resting his head back on the grass, Charizard departed from his kiss, to take Pikachu's lips on his. Without a thought, Ash's hands roamed their bodies, feeling every crevices their muscles created. Tight, and toned, just what he desired in his men. Suddenly Pikachu giggled in Charizard's mouth, at Ash's touch. He peaked through his eyelids with lust. The human pokemon dove right back to Ash's embrace, while Charizard crawled behind him. Straddled against Ash, Pikachu couldn't help but grind against his jeans, as the other groped him from behind.

_I can't believe this!_ Ash's brain freaked. _I know!_ His member replied.

On top of him, Pikachu grinded his lap, and over Pikachu, Charizard took command from behind, as he locked eyes with him. That was when clothing began to slip off, without much care for the fabric. Now, all three were lost within each other. Weaving into a knot, the three had their own agenda.

Pikachu swirled his tongue over Ash's nipple, pumping his thighs as Charizard's hand creeping down the front of his jeans. Each of their hearts were pumping in a fast pace, shooting blood in every limb, every limb, of their bodies. Through Ash's jeans, Pikachu could feel a bulge grow against his own. The act of passion escalated fast, causing belt buckles to fall, and buttons to loosen. Charizard worked his hand over Pika's grown bulge, enjoying Ash's against the back of his hand. Standing with his back against Charizard's chest, Pikachu looped his arm over his head, and around the Charizard's neck. Ash watched as the two Poke'humans gave into their lust, and worked themselves into a frenzy. The master became more hornier than before, and ripped his gloves off his hands, so he can touch himself to the image in front of him. Pikachu was moaning through Charizard's fingers, that he forced into his mouth. When the two Poke'humans over heard Ash's groans, it shot them both back to their master.

Charizard dove in, and began to explore Ash's mouth with his tongue, not left with much, Pikachu, pulled down Ash's jeans, to take on his quivering hard on. Softly sucking at first, teasing Ash at first. Begging into Charizard's mouth, Pikachu took more of this length into his mouth. Breaking away, Charizard straddled Ash's chest, and pulled out his member. The poke'master worked his hands up and down the long shaft, twisting, and tightening his grip as he massaged Charizard. Combing his hands through his fiery red hair. What magnificent creatures these pokemon were in human form.

"This is awesome!" Ash cried at the touch of Pika's tongue.

The vibrations of Pika's chuckle added to the already intoxicating feeling. First he teased his master, licked the tip like a lollipop, but taking little by little. Deeper Pika took in his length, with full appreciation from Ash.

"Oh Pikachu!" He cried into Charizard's mouth.

"You like that Ash?" Charizard muttered, moving down to his master's neck.

He sucked, and nibbled at the tender skin below Ash's Adam's apple. Turning the skin red and deliciously sore.

Just as things couldn't get better, Pika cupped Ash's pokeballs while licking at his member. Massaging them with his fingers, around and around, kneading at the swollen balls.

"Oh Pika!" Ash yelled.

So close to his climax, Ash tried to hold in the explosion of passion. As his toes curled and fists clenched, Ash released his load exciting Pikachu ever so much.

"That was great." Ash breathed, smiling with every heavy pant.

With a forceful shove, Pikachu onto his back with a thud. Ash crawled over the blonde man, taking out his member into his mouth.

"WHOA!" Pika cooed.

Charizard took this opportunity to press himself against Ash's behind.

"Do it, I dare ya." Ash dared.

And with the challenge at hand, Charizard pushed himself inside his master, with a gentle force. Carefully he thrusted his pelvis, at first with a little difficulty.

"Oh goodness. Oh my goodness..." Ash moaned, into Pika's crouch.

"Oh yeah!" Pika cried at the Ash's mouth and hand action.

"This is hot!" Charizard cried out, collapsing forward but keeping a steady pace.

Time was flying, ever so fast in their grip of lust. Together they made each other feel good, and made each other crave more. But, with a climax nearing all three, there wasn't much more they could do. Charizard gave a good forceful trusts before unleashing his load. With a final suck off Pika, Ash made his Poke'human spout like faucet!

Together they collapsed, panting like dogs in heat. Slowly moving closer together to hold each other in their arms.

"That was fantastic!" Ash yelled.

"That was really fun.." In a yawn Pika started to doze off, Laying his head on Ash's shoulder.

"You did good boys... Now we should nap!" Charizard was out before he could say anymore.

With a quick kiss on both their heads.

"Wake up!" Pika chew mumbled..

_What? _Ash wondered.

Suddenly everything started to blur, and Ash opened his eyes. Above him were his travel companions shaking him awake.

"Come on man, you were asleep all day!"

Ash sat up, rubbed his eyes, and looked at the night sky... _Aww man, it was just a dream!_ He scolded himself.

"Welcome back Ash! Now get up, dinner's ready."

as his companions walked back to the campfire, Ash's beloved Pikachu hopped onto his lap.

"Pika! Pi!" The yellow critter cheered and hugged Ash.

He looked down at the small pokemon, and thought to himself:

_This is weird..._


End file.
